


Do You Miss It?

by jfridley



Series: ScienceBros Week [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Science Bros Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the 5th day's prompt BLUE from Science Bros Week.</p><p>Bruce comes to visit Tony after the Arc Reactor surgery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Miss It?

**Author's Note:**

> Set after IM3
> 
> Basically one of MY interpretations of the "before scene" of the after credit scene.

Tony opened the door coming face to face with Bruce. Pepper had invited him in hopes that he would get Tony to talk-since he still refused to talk with anyone.

“Hey Big Guy” Tony said stepping aside to let Bruce in.

“Hey Tony, I am glad to see you up” Bruce said with a gentle smile.

Tony rolled his eyes “I just had surgery Bruce” he said offering the chair.

“Major heart surgery Tony-that’s not something anyone should take lightly” Bruce said. He sat there and stared at Tony with a small frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked worried looking down at himself.

"It’s been there for so long-I never thought I'd miss it-but I do" Bruce replied softly.

Tony stared down at Bruce "okay what do you miss?" Tony asked.

Bruce reached up and lightly ran his knuckle across Tony's chest. "The blue light-it was always there. From the first time we met-faded behind your clothes-but still noticeable. And now its gone-there's nothing" Bruce replied staring at Tony's chest.

For once Tony was at a loss of what to say. "I mean I understand why it's gone. You needed that surgery-and there was no point in having the arc reactor when the shrapnel was gone. Your healthy-well healthier now and that's great" Bruce said finally looking up into Tony's face. "Do you miss it?" He added.

Tony stared at Bruce swallowing past the lump that was in his throat. It represented Tony's heart beat-for all intents and purposes for years now. When there was no blue light that meant there was no Tony anymore. He had hated it and loved it at the same time. Even though it’s gone he still gets phantom pains-PTSD-nightmare-nyctophobia. How did he explain all that? He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Sometimes" was the only thing he could say. "Sometimes I do Big Guy"

 

**Author's Note:**

> nyctophobia is basically a severe fear of the dark


End file.
